emperors_dominationfandomcom-20200214-history
Li Qiye/History/Ancient Ming Era
Godslaying Night Corps The Godslaying Night Corps was created by Dark Crow during the Ancient Ming Era. Back then the Ancient Ming Race was too strong for direct confrontation, so he had no choice but use indirect methods. Dark Crow established the Godslaying Night Corps and created the Godslaying Dao. Thanks to it the Godslaying Night Corps became the most prominent and terrifying assassination group. The Godslaying Night Corps used the Godslaying Dao to kill many geniuses from the Ancient Ming Race, the ones with the potential to become invincible. They took it a step further by initiating complicated long-term assassinations against this race's supremes in order to weaken them. When the Ancient Ming Era ended, the Godslaying Night Corps had completed its mission. There was no longer a need for assassinations. Dark Crow told the leader that it was up to him to decide whether to continue the Corps or not. He didn't know what they ultimately chose. was Dark Crow's friend and his disciple during the Ancient Ming Era. Dark Crow groomed Xue Xi together with the Mysterious Bamboo Mountain. co-created the special method to help Dark Crow regain his erased memories. Xue Xi was also one of the experts who fortified Dark Crow's mind to protect it from any intrusions. Dark Crow taught the Revolving Crescent Sun Merit Law. Battle vs Evil Typha Tree Before Xue Xi became an Immortal Emperor Dark Crow brought him to the Evil Infested Ridge to increase his understanding of the Heaven's Will. Where they encountered and battled Evil Typha Tree. His disciple Worldguard True God His disciple and friend during the Immortal Execution War Hundred Battles Godking He was a powerful general under him during the Immortal Execution War. Formation Progenitor His disciple Bu Lianxiang His lover Immortal Execution War He used the Immortal Emperor Slaughtering Formation against the Ancient Ming during the Immortal Execution War. Mu Yueli At some point during the Ancient Ming Era he met Mu Yueli's father and promised that as long as he still in the Nine Worlds, no one can take Mu Yueli's life. Dark Crow personally sealed her, hoping that she could live a happy life during a better time. Yan'er His disciple at the end of the Ancient Ming Era. The end of the Ancient Ming Era was a time of unhappiness for Li Qiye. At that time, he ordered many wise sages to sweep through the Nine Worlds and commanded his God-Monarchs to massacre many lineages and races. The war raged on until the remnants of the Ancient Ming Race finally lay dormant in this world.After this conquest, Li Qiye grew weary and traveled alone around the Nine Worlds. At that time, his mood was quite sour. Just like he had said, during his happy times, the Nine Worlds would shine, but when he became angry, myriad races trembled in fear. Later on, he came to this world and met Yan'er who was as gentle as water — optimistic and tolerant, meticulous and considerate.She catered to him; even his foulest temper was met with forgiveness.During this period, not too many people dared to stay near him as he raged, but she was by his side, willing to suffer his wrath.He continued to train her and after a long time, Li Qiye finally escaped his unhappiness while the girl continued to follow him. Later when the Dark Crow, weakened as he entered his deep slumber, he especially called for her. He told her that if she wanted to seal herself as well for a long slumber, he would give her a hand. However, Yan'er gently answered: “Master, this world is full of hardships and the path towards the grand dao is paved with bitterness. I am already very satisfied to have spent so much time with you as we saw many colorful things in this world together. I am already content, so why the need to seal myself underground and never see the light again?” Afterward, Li Qiye didn’t force the girl as he entered his deep sleep, never to see her again. Meanwhile, she went back to her old abode and established a country for the soldiers who had followed them to battle; this country was named the Giant Bamboo Country.